An all-terrain vehicle which is adaptive to all types of terrain and is not only capable of traveling on roads in a well-maintained state such as paved roads, but also capable of traveling on agricultural land or mountainous land for the purpose of farm work, hunting, and the like, irrespective of weather is known. FIG. 6 is a perspective view of an all-terrain vehicle in the related art, disclosed in JP-A-2000-243129, in which a front carrier 31 is fixed to the front portion of the vehicle and a rear carrier 32 is fixed to the rear portion of the vehicle.
Various types of accessory devices are provided as options for the all-terrain vehicles described above, and may be used for various purposes not only as towing a trailer for transporting a large amount of loads but also as carrying a sprinkler on the rear carrier 32 for watering lawn or agricultural land, carrying a large projector on the front carrier 31 for functioning as a lighting vehicle, or carrying a water tank on the rear carrier 32 and connecting it with an electric portable sprayer.
When the accessory device such as the sprinkler or the projector is mounted on the vehicle, or when the operator operates the portable sprayer, the power is supplied from an accessory socket provided on the vehicle. In the all-terrain vehicle in the related art, the accessory socket is provided on an instrument panel or on a meter panel in front of a driver's seat as in family cars and the like.
In the related art describe above, a power cable does not reach the accessory socket in many cases where an attempt is made to supply power to the accessory device mounted on the carrier, or to the accessory device carried by the operator, such as the electric sprayer. In such cases, it is necessary to insert an extension cable into the accessory socket and supply the power to each accessory device via the extension cable.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the problem in the related art described above, and provide an all-terrain vehicle in which a power can easily be supplied to the electric accessory devices.